About That Night
by PhoenixRae
Summary: **Ch03 UP**After binging on alcohol & heartache the night before, Katie & Oliver woke up naked & in bed together. They were ready to write it off as a one-night- stand, but something about that night changed their lives...forever... **PLS R&R**
1. Prologue: Waking Up

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. This is just a product of my overactive imagination that I must

put into words before I lose my mind. 

**Pairings:** Oliver Wood & Katie Bell 

**Rating:** PG-13 for starters, but it might go up in later chapters…we'll see… 

**Summary:** After binging on alcohol & heartache the night before, Katie & Oliver 

woke up naked & in bed together without remembering much of what 

happened the night before. They were ready to write it off as a one-night- 

stand, but something about that night changed their lives...forever...

**Links/Archive:** If you want to read the unedited version of this story (and I guarantee

you there will be _that_ part of story in later chapters) check it out @

yahoogroups & search up HP_Fan_Fiction_Extravaganza 

**Author's Note:** I wrote this with Sean Biggerstaff in mind for Oliver Wood &

Eliza Dushku in mind for Katie Bell. I just had this idea for 

a story about Oliver & Katie since I read a couple of good ones 

and instantly hit with an idea for a story based on this two 

characters. I dunno if this plot has been used before, nevertheless 

this is my own take at their story so please be kind and read and 

review, alright? THANKS! 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**I.** **Waking Up (Prologue)**

She woke up next to the young man sleeping peacefully beside her on the bed that was alien to her. She had no recollection whatsoever leading to her ending up in bed with this man. Of course he was no stranger to her. She spent a good part of her life going to school with him, attended every class she had with him, and played alongside him on their school's house team. She knew him well enough to know that there would be no way he would pay the slightest bit of attention to her. She wasn't his type; she knew that for a fact.

Careful not to wake him up, she gingerly lifted his hand that was wrapped possessively around her waist. She quietly slid off the bed, moving inch by agonizing inch until she was safely off the bed. She only gave herself a moment to watch the sleeping man before she moved around the bedroom hunting for her clothes. They must have had a hell of a good time last night based on where she found her clothes scattered about in his room (or at least she hoped it was his room). She donned on her clothes and without a backward glance left the room and then man sleeping on the bed.

God, how will she face him now after this fiasco?

She couldn't think straight right now. She needed to get out of here as fast as she could and never look back.

Yes, that was what she had to do. She'd leave his place, apparate back to her flat, brew a potion to stop the throbbing in her head, take a long, relaxing bath with over a dozen scented candles lit up, and she'd forget last night ever happened. Not that she remembered much of what happened the night before anyway, but waking up naked next to him was enough to confirm they did more than just sleep! 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

He woke up to the sound of a pair of robins chirping from a branch outside his bedroom window. It was a nice sound to wake up to. He rolled on to his stomach and frowned when he hugged a big, empty gap on his bed instead of his arm usually dangling down the side. The only time that doesn't happen was when he…had…a woman…over…

"Holy shit!" his eyes quickly snapped open and he stared at the pillow next to him still bearing the imprint of her head on it.

His entire body stiffened as he listened for sounds of her moving about outside, but he heard none. She must've snuck out before he woke up. Rolling on to his back, he covered his eyes with the back of his arm, groaning out loud as he recalled the events of the previous evening. His memory was a bit sketchy, but he knew a considerable amount of booze was consumed and she had been crying a lot prior to them binging on alcohol.

He only meant to console her for her troubles. Sleeping with her wasn't part of it! Waking up naked and alone in bed with her sweet familiar scent lingering in the air and the visible imprint of her head on the pillow next to his confirmed what he was afraid of.

Now he was faced with the dilemma of seeing his friend and talk about last night. It would be very difficult and awkward between them.

"Shit!" he pushed himself up and off the bed. Yanking the door open, he trudged out into the hallway in all his naked glory and headed for the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped under the strong blast of lukewarm water. He needed to have a clear head in order to get through today. Then he would have to face her and deal with what happened.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**PhoenixRae's Notes:** Well this is my first try at writing an Oliver/Katie story after reading some good stories about them. Anyway, tell me what you think of it, aight? I got the second chapter finished and ready for posting, but I need to know your opinions first on this one, aight? So don't forget to leave a review & let me know if it sucks or not...


	2. Chapter I: Percy's Advice

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. This is just a product of my overactive imagination that I must

put into words before I lose my mind. Some OC that might pop in from

time to time are mine (of course), but the rest belongs to JK Rowling. The

only thing that I own is the plot, Oliver, Katie & some of the original

character's new attitudes, other than that the rest aren't even mine so

don't sue! 

**Pairings:** Oliver Wood & Katie Bell 

**Rating:** PG-13 for starters, but it might go up in later chapters…we'll see… 

**Summary:** After binging on alcohol & heartache the night before, Katie & Oliver 

woke up naked & in bed together without remember much of what 

happened the night before. They were ready to write it off as a one-night- 

stand, but something about that night changed their lives...forever... 

**Links/Archive:** I'll be posting this also on my yahoogroup (with the smut-scenes 

uncensored for some of you who likes to read about smut, hehehe 

:::winks:::) and if you click on my pen name I posted a link to 

for my yahoogroups on my bio page. Thanks a lot for reading 

& reviewing! 

**Author's Notes:** I started up my own HP group on yahoo where I can upload my 

more NC-17-ish stories since I couldn't post those on here

anymore so for those of you who are interested to read the

unedited version of some of my stories, you can join my yahoo

group & read it from there—you can also upload your stories

on there if you like, that'll be cool.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**II.** **Percy's Advice **

Katie Bell was in the midst of packing her belongings to go on tour with her Quidditch team that she coached when she received an owl from the same person she had been avoiding for the past two weeks now. She must have received over a dozen letters from him, but she replied to none of them. She wasn't ready to talk about what happened that night even if the proof of their reckless behaviour was staring her in the face.

She still couldn't believe that they did what they did; committing two huge mistakes and suffer the consequences of their actions. She always had a good head on her shoulders, but that night she wasn't thinking at all.

Correction, _neither_ one of them was thinking. 

She busied herself once again packing her belongings. She was told that this time she and the rest of her team would be out of the country for the next couple of weeks, playing Quidditch all across Europe until the World Cup rolls in.

In the midst of her packing she heard an annoying rapping sound outside her bedroom window. She looked up from stuffing a T-shirt into her suitcase and saw a barn owl poking its beak at the glass. She let out a disgruntled sigh. She knew whose owl it was. She also knew _what_ it was carrying. Rolling her eyes skyward, she walked towards her window and let the poor bird in; it looked very exhausted from taking this trip and she couldn't really blame the poor bird for doing so. It was the bird's owner's fault for being relentless in his pursuit of her that was running the poor owl ragged!

"Oh, will your owner ever get the hint?" Katie hissed in frustration as she snatched the rolled-up piece of parchment clamped between the owl's beaks, "Honestly, that master of yours will send you to an early grave by constantly sending you to me with his annoying letters!" she added then focused her eyes on the letter in her hand. It read:

_Kitty, _

_ It's been 2 weeks now and still no word nor visit from you. I know _

_ you're leaving with your team again pretty soon, but before you do we have to _

_ talk. Kit, you know we HAVE to talk about it; we can't leave things the way _

_ they are now. Please send your reply back with Egan. I'm begging you now, _

_ Kit. _

_ Ollie _

Katie folded his letter and stuffed it in her robe pocket. She gave Egan the barn owl a bit of cracker to nibble on while she contemplated on whether to reply to Oliver's letter or not. She knew she had been putting their impending meeting off for days now, and his constant _harassment_ of her showed just how desperate he was to want to meet with her. She puttered around her small flat, mumbling to herself and occasionally talking to Egan and her very own owl, Lispeth the tawny owl.

"Look, it wasn't my fault that we had too much to drink!" she complained, "I mean, sure, I was heart broken and Oliver and I have been friends since our early years at Hogwarts, but come _on_ guys, us ending up in bed _together?_" she looked scandalized. Somehow she was searching for some form of answer from the two owls that looked back at her, but she knew neither one of them would be able to help her out with her current dilemma.

Egan and Lispeth merely hooted in response before returning back to nibbling on their treats.

Katie flung her arms up in the air in frustration.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch, you two!" she snapped at the owls and closed her suitcase. "Now I gotta find a way of escaping Oliver before—_aaah!_" she screamed in fright and her hand quickly clutched her chest when a resounding _Pop!_ echoed in her room. With her heart pounding loudly in her chest, she glared at the intruder who apparated into her bedroom.

"_Oliver Wood!_" she yelled when she recognized the man who just appeared in her room, "What the hell are you doing here?" she rounded her single bunk bed and attacked the dark haired man wearing navy blue robes that appeared right in the middle of her bedroom without warning.

A tall, somewhat lanky-looking young man in his early twenties whirled around abruptly at the sound of the alarmed cry of the female occupant of the room. His eyes were wide when he saw the pretty brunette coming at him with her arm raised ready to strike him.

"Kitty, _wait!_" he called out in alarm and caught her wrist before she could strike him.

Katie was surprised when Oliver caught her raised arm before her hand connected with his jaw. She knew he was a good keeper and his instincts were impeccable, but this was the first time she encountered him to have his guard up even though he wasn't prepared. She struggled to be free off his grip, but the former Gryffindor keeper's grip on her wrist was too tight for her to shrug off easily.

"Let me go, Oliver," she hissed as she struggled to be free off his hold.

"Not until I got your reassurance that you will _not_ strike me," he bargained.

She glared at him harder, struggling even harder to be free off his grip, but Oliver wouldn't let her go until he had her word that she wouldn't strike him. Finally she gave in and nodded.

"Thank you," he replied and gently let go of her wrist.

Katie quickly snatched it from him and rubbed her wrist where he gripped her, her eyes never leaving the man before her as she slowly backed away from him.

"What are you doing here, Oliver?" she asked again.

"I came to see you," he replied casually.

"I don't remember _inviting_ you over."

"I know you didn't, but I wanted to see you. You've been avoiding me for the past couple of weeks, and I know you're leaving soon. I wanted to talk to you before you leave to go somewhere," he explained.

"Couldn't you have waited until I sent Egan back with my reply?" she questioned.

"That's the thing, Kit, you _never_ replied back to any of my letters to you," he pointed out. "What's my guarantee that Egan will return with your reply _before_ you leave, huh?"

He got her there. Damn, but this man knows her too well to fool!

"I—I would've sent Egan back with my reply," she replied evasively, walking back to her bed where she left her suitcase. Picking it up, she lifted it off her bed and walked towards the door. She stopped with her hand on the handle and asked, "Why couldn't talking about what happened between us wait until _after_ the season is over?"

"Because you know it can't, Kitty," he answered in a serious tone, his eyes conveying to her the seriousness of their situation at the moment.

Oh, don't she know it! She yanked open her bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway, walking down until she reached her tiny living room and set her suitcase by the recliner chair.

Oliver followed her out into the living room and stopped at the end of the hallway and watched Katie, his comrade and up until recently his closest friend, pace her small living room, one hand on her waist while the other pressed against her forehead. She was deep in thought and he knew better than to disturb her, but dammit to hell! He had been patient with her long enough! They couldn't put off facing what happened between them for too long.

"This is insane, Oliver," she spoke while pacing back and forth in front of him. She wasn't looking at him, she kept her eyes glued on the sky blue carpet but she was addressing him. "One minute I was nursing a broken heart because Aaron dumped me for some Veela bimbo, then I went running to _you_ to help me alleviate the pain by drinking it away. Now what happened between us binging on too much alcohol that night and when I woke up the next day naked and in bed next to you was _still_ blurry to me. And then I came home, got into my bathtub ready to _forget_ about what happened and then I raised my hand and saw something glitter when it was hit by the light," she stopped pacing then and met his gaze for the first time since she started talking. "I found myself sporting a ring. A plain gold band that I wouldn't have paid much attention to if it had been just _any_ plain gold band!"

Oliver couldn't help himself from empathizing with her. So she too was having a hard time processing the other thing they did that night. He was glad he wasn't the only one having a hard time processing _everything!_

"Kitty—"

Katie raised her hand to stop him from saying anything.

"I can't deal with this right now, Ollie. I'm leaving in a few minutes to meet up with the rest of my team to gear-up for a new season of all women's Quidditch season. I can't be having so much clouding my mind at the moment," she explained.

Oliver wanted to argue with her, to tell her that putting the inevitable off wouldn't help lessen their troubles, but she was looking harassed as it was and decided to give in to her request. He would let her go and deal with her team and this season's all women's Quidditch season, but he would still be there when she gets back ready to pick up where they left off today.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and counted one to ten before slowly opening them once again and met her gaze, "When, then?" he asked.

_Never,_ she wanted to say, but she knew that wouldn't placate Oliver not even one bit. "When I get back after this season's over," she answered without hesitation.

He shook his head, "Too long."

"But that's the only time I'll be—"

He raised his hand this time to stop her from saying anything further. "When are you back for a breather? I know you'll need some down time to recuperate after a game or two, right?"

"You know how some Quidditch games last, Oliver," she pointed out.

"I know. But _you_ got the best, ruddiest team players ever to play in the women's league. You finish off a game within two hours—three hours maximum. So I repeat, _when_ are you back for a season breather?"

Katie knew she was trapped into a corner. He managed to take some time off his ever so busy schedule working in the Ministry of Magic to track her down at her own place, Oliver wouldn't easily be dissuade from getting that _talk_ he'd been badgering her about for the past couple of weeks now. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"So, what did she say?" asked Oliver's co-worker, Percy Weasley, when he returned back to the office after his failed attempt at confronting Katie.

Oliver let out an exasperated sigh and slumped behind his wooden swivel chair, running his hands over his haggard face and prolonged replying to Percy's question. His attempt to surprise Katie to have that long overdue talk of theirs didn't work out quite as he planned. He still let her go with her team across Europe to play a couple of games and God knows _when_ they'd be back for another breather, but he managed to wring out a promise from her that they _would_ talk in a month—that was all he could spare her, a _month_. Hell, it felt like an eternity to wait for her to return back to England after a month-long absence! Why did he agree with her to meet after a month's time? He could've demanded they meet again two weeks from today, but no, he didn't. She said her schedule would be flexible after a month and he gave in.

"She put off talking about it until the end of next month," Oliver replied with an exasperated sigh.

"And you just said yes?" Percy looked at his friend in disbelief, "Oliver, I know you're a very passionate man who doesn't give in easily!"

"I still don't give in easily, but we're not just dealing with _any_ person here, Perce!" he argued, "This is Katie we're talking about here. She's hell on broomstick and off! We can't bend her to do _our_ bidding until she's good and ready," he explained.

"But you're _best_ friends!" Percy pointed out, stressing out the word 'best' in the hopes of knocking some sense into his friend's thick head. "Doesn't that give you the damn right to _demand_ for her undivided attention?"

"It's not that easy to _demand_ for Katie's attention, Weasley. You know how Katie is. You can't dictate her to bend over backwards and have your way with her."

"But _you_ did have your way with her," Percy reminded him with a sly grin.

Oliver made a face at his friend and co-worker then gave him the one finger salute. Normally Percy would've been scandalized and reprimand his friend for such crass behaviour, but since hooking up with one of Ginny's best friends, Percy was slowly coming out of his shell and started joining the others who has a life.

Laughing at his friend's behaviour, Percy shook his mop of red hair and walked away from Oliver's office. Stopping at the doorway, he turned and looked at his friend, "If I were you, I wouldn't just settle right away. _This_ is important to you—let her know just how important this situation is for you," he advised then disappeared from sight.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**PhoenixRae's Notes:** well as promised the second chapter is finished and ready for posting. since I got at least _one_ review for the first chapter urging me to continue, here's the next chapter for your reading pleasure.

**pokElilpupE:** thanks for your review! I'm going to get to explaining much of what's going on really, but I think I dropped a few hints on what has happened between Oliver and Katie. as for the link on yahoogroups, just click on my pen name and you'll be directed to the link for the yahoogroup


	3. Chapter II: Husband and Wife?

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. This is just a product of my overactive imagination that I must put into words before I lose my mind. Some OC that might pop in from time to time are mine (of course), but the rest belongs to JK Rowling. The only thing that I own is the plot, Oliver, Katie & some of the original character's new attitudes, other than that the rest aren't even mine so don't sue! 

**Pairings:** Oliver Wood & Katie Bell 

**Rating:** PG-13 for starters, but it might go up in later chapters…we'll see… 

**Summary:** After binging on alcohol & heartache the night before, Katie & Oliver woke up naked & in bed together without remember much of what happened the night before. They were ready to write it off as a one-night-stand, but something about that night changed their lives...forever... 

**Author's Notes:** thank you all for those who already reviewed this fic so far. It's my first take at writing a fic using Oliver & Katie for leads, but I just had an idea for _their_ story that I found amusing enough to make it coincide with the love stories brought up in _Defense __Against You_.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**III.** **Husband and Wife? **

Following Percy's advice (sometimes that man has very insightful advices that just couldn't be ignored—no matter how damn hard he tried to!), Oliver spoke to his superior and asked for at least a month to a month and a half vacation leave. His superior was taken by surprise by his impromptu request for a vacation and started asking questions. Oliver gave him a honest-to-goodness answer, stating the purpose for this impromptu holiday and what he hoped to achieve by the end of his pursuit of the lovely Katie Bell—a beauty amongst all other all-women Quidditch teams. Understanding and compassion dawned on Oliver's boss' face after he explained his predicament and gave him a full two-month's leave complete with a one-month paid vacation.

"Since you _rarely_ took a holiday since you started working for me, lad, you deserved it," Albert Windsor, head of the Department of Magical Sports, Games, and Recreation, winked at his second-in-command after agreeing to give him his vacation leave.

Oliver thanked his boss profusely and didn't waste any time in locating Katie. He made a surprise call at the _Daily Prophet_ and asked to speak to either Harry Potter or George Weasley—his two former schoolmates and Quidditch teammates back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley cannot be disturbed today," answered the nasal-voiced secretary seated behind the old desk piled up with lots and lots of parchment.

"Look, this is an emergency," Oliver pleaded, desperation heard in his voice as the clocked ticked away. He needed to find Katie, and find her he must before it was too late!

"I'm sorry, sir. Unless you have prior appointment booked to meet with either Mr. Potter or Weasley, I can't accommodate—"

"Look here woman, _I'm_ Oliver Wood from the Department of Magical Sports and Games and I _need_ to speak to either Harry or George!" Oliver couldn't control his temper anymore and threw his weight around. He knew once a person from his department dropped by the newspaper they always mean business—with or without appointment!

Oliver hated doing what he just did, but that was the only way he knew that he'd get good service from this blasphemy of a woman Harry and George hired as their secretary. The snarky brunette quickly lost all the blood on her face as soon as Oliver identified himself. She soon started singing a different tune and ushered him right away into Harry and George's office. He was treated like royalty and only had to wait five minutes before Harry and George appeared, an amused look on their faces as soon as they walked in to the room and found Oliver waiting for them.

"_You're_ the important figure from DMSG?" George Weasley asked, using his and Harry's acronym for the department where Oliver worked, as soon as he saw Oliver seated on one of the armchairs facing Harry's desk.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at George's reaction and stood up, "Why? What's so amusing about that?"

Harry and George exchanged bewildered looks before they both burst out laughing, slapping each other's backs as they let out a deep, guttural laugh while Oliver stood before his two former schoolmates thinking that working together has addled their brains.

When Harry and George laughed out their amusement, they both straightened up and tried to put on a straight face as they looked at their former schoolmate. Who would've thought that boyish-looking Oliver Wood would strike such fear in frosty Isabella Wilkes, George and Harry's snarky, snotty, gossipy secretary?

"Hell, Wood! You got Isabella off her big, fat, lazy arse in record time!" Harry complimented, crossing the room to stand just at arm's length from his former Quidditch team captain, "George and I can't even make that bitch move a single muscle whenever we wanted something done right away!" he added, his green eyes wide from awe at the power Oliver was able to wield.

Oliver's forehead furrowed at the center as he tried to make sense of what Harry just said. So what if he got that annoying woman up and off her arse? It was her damn job to make sure Harry and George's visitors were treated with utmost respect, and he didn't have time to play footsies with the damn brunette! He had a woman to locate and the only two people he knew he'd be able to get a straight answer from stood right before him now.

"Whatever," he shrugged, "Look, I came here today not to reminisce about the past nor be praised for getting some lazy-arse witch to get up and off her fat rump and actually get her to work. I came here to ask you two a very _huge_ favour."

George raised an eyebrow and moved towards where Harry stood, "_You_ asking Harry and me a _favour_, Wood?" he questioned and somehow he didn't want to believe what he just heard.

"Yeah," Oliver nodded, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "I know you two will be covering the women's Quidditch game for this season and…well, you're going to Hungary, right? You'll be covering the Highland Angelic Demons' game, right?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Yeah…so?"

"I'm coming with you," he announced.

"_What?_" George and Harry nearly gagged on their own tongue at the favour Oliver was asking from them.

Oliver grinned widely at his two friend's stunned faces. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Hello, Kitty," Oliver greeted the one person he had been trying to reach since his arrival at Hungary accompanying Harry and George.

Katie turned around abruptly at the sound of Oliver's voice just a foot away from behind her. She nearly stumbled backwards when she saw him standing between Harry and George who obviously apparated over to Hungary to cover her team's game which lasted almost three days before Katriona, her team's seeker, caught the Snitch and ended the game.

"_Ollie!_" she was genuinely surprised at seeing him here. She eyed George and Harry carefully, trying to read their faces hoping either one of them would give away the reason _why_ Oliver Wood, the Department of Magical Sports and Games' right-hand man, was watching the game with them, but neither George nor Harry looked like they knew why Oliver was there.

"Nice game, by the way," Oliver continued and stepped forward to close the distance between them. "You're handling your team very well," he complimented.

"Uh…t-thank you," she looked a bit confused, her forehead creased into a frown and she gazed over Oliver's shoulder to look at Harry and George, but neither one of them could help her out with this one. They looked as surprised as she was that Oliver was there.

"Where are you heading now after this game?" Oliver asked, not missing a beat and taking full advantage of Katie's surprise.

"Our next stop is in Bulgaria," she replied, returning her gaze and fixing it on Oliver's face, her forehead scrunched into a frown as she tried to decipher _what_ he could possible be doing here watching her games. Didn't she tell him she'd talk to him next month? Why, it had only been four days (almost five since it's really close to midnight now) since they last saw each other and now he was here in Hungary! "What are you doing here?" she finally asked when Oliver didn't show any sign of giving her a reason as to _why_ he was there.

Katie swore her knees turn to a pair of wobbly jellies when Oliver's lips were slowly pulled into his trademark smile; slow and sexy, that had been how his smile was. No wonder quite a lot of females back in Hogwarts swooned over him. He had that charming, engaging face and big, brown eyes that can either show mischief whenever he grinned or annoyance whenever someone crosses his path. Hell, his eyes were so damn expressive that she could tell exactly _what_ he was thinking about just by glancing at his eyes.

"I'm here to cheer you on, Kit," he answered casually, like it was the most natural thing for him to do.

"What?" Katie's jaw nearly dropped on the ground, "You're kidding me, right?" she looked wildly over his shoulder at Harry and George, but her two former schoolmates _and_ team mates merely shrugged their shoulders.

_Crap!_ she thought miserably when neither Harry nor George gave her the answer she was hoping to hear.

"Ollie, don't you have work to do? I mean, you _have_ piles of stuff to do at work, don't you?" she frowned up at him.

"Ah, but my darling Katie, Mr. Windsor said I needed a break after all, I've been working for the Ministry how many years now _without_ asking for any time off so he granted me two months vacation," he answered with a huge smile plastered on his handsome face.

_Double crap!_ she thought miserably. _How_ would she be able to think things through when he would be constantly around her? Why couldn't he have just stayed in bloody England and left her alone for a month?

"W-well, that's good to hear, but don't you think spending your two months vacation traipsing around Europe following _my_ team around kinda boring after a while? I mean, don't get me wrong, but watching a Quidditch game is cool and all, but sometimes…well, aren't there _other_ things you'd rather like doing than watching a Quidditch game over and over again?" she questioned.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "Actually, there is _one_—or maybe _two_, but the second one will have to wait until _after_ the first one's been dealt with," his grin was malicious and Katie had this eerie feeling she knew exactly what those two things he was referring to.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she jutted her chin into the air and raised an eyebrow at her soon-to-be ex-husband—how _soon_ he'd be her ex-husband she doesn't know yet, but after this month was over they'd be heading towards divorce court!

"Oliver, you can't stay here," she said firmly.

"And why not?" he challenged.

"Because I know you have an ulterior motive for being here and knowing that you're here will only distract me from leading my team," she explained.

"I won't be causing you any distraction, Kitty. None what-so-ever," he promised her.

"Uh-huh," Katie didn't sound convinced. She had this inner voice telling her to send Oliver back to England and _stay_ there until the month she asked from him was over. She was as concerned as he was about their current situation right now, but she couldn't be bothered too much about it when she had her job to do.

Yes, it had always been her job that came first, even when she and Aaron were still together. He didn't understand that her work required her to be _away_ from home a lot of times, but she explained it to him time and again that Quidditch wasn't just any game one could easily win after a gruelling two hours zooming here and there at the pitch. Catching the Golden Snitch wasn't any easy task; it was a very elusive walnut-sized ball that flew so fast it was hardly visible through the naked eye!

"Kitty—" but before Oliver could say another word, one of Katie's players called out to her, telling her to hurry up or they will leave her there.

"I'll be right there, Vicky!" Katie hollered back over her shoulder before turning back to look at her husband, "Ollie, I got to go. You can watch our next game and after that…go back to England and _wait_ there. We agreed to not have a serious talk until after a month—you _promised_ me a month, Oliver, and I'm holding you to it," she held his brown gaze for the longest time, waiting to see his agreement, but he wouldn't relent. Vicky called her again and Katie knew just how impatient the other girls were if she didn't make haste. She bid Oliver a quick farewell and waved at Harry and George who stood a good three feet away from them whilst they talked.

Oliver grabbed Katie's hand before she could take more than a couple of steps, stopping her in her tracks and turned her around to look at him.

"Ollie—" her voice was cut-off when Oliver closed the space between them, pulling her closer to him until nothing could pass between them as their bodies were pressed against each other. She had to tilt her head back in order to meet his gaze and wondered what he was about to do.

Oliver's train of thought soon went haywire the moment he felt Katie's body pressed against his. Her scent was intoxicating and the smokiness of her brown eyes was captivating, making his brain turn to mush. He moved his head down until his lips were just a breath away from hers, his brown eyes holding her startled ones.

"You're not going right away to another game after you just wrapped this one up here in Hungary. We can talk _now,_" he pointed out.

"What?" Katie looked aghast and wanted to argue, but Vicky was being very impatient and called her again.

Oliver lifted his head and squinted at the direction of the blond haired chaser (if his memory served him correct) who was growing rather very impatient. He moved away from Katie but didn't let go of her hand.

"Tell them you're not going back home with them," he ordered.

"I most certainly will not!" she argued.

Oliver's grip on her hand tightened, "You most certainly _will_ go with me. Now, be a good girl and tell them that you're not going to catch a ride back with them," he said through gritted teeth, his annoyance at her stubbornness crossing his brown eyes.

Katie opened her mouth to argue, but Oliver lifted his index finger and pressed it against her lips before she could even open them.

"If you won't tell them you're not going, Katie, then I will do it for you," he told her.

Katie pulled away from his grasp and took a couple of steps back, her brown eyes shooting daggers at the man she married (now _why_ she married him and _how_ they got married was unbeknownst to her, but the proof of their marriage was visible through the matching plain gold band on their left ring finger and that piece of parchment which they signed sealing their union as husband and wife).

"We may be married, Oliver Wood, but that does not give you any damn right to tell me—_threaten_ me—about what I can and can't do!" she yelled at him.

Harry and George, who were within hearing range, sucked in an audible gasp and turned a pair of shocked green and brown eyes at Oliver. _Married?_ Impossible! Katie and Oliver weren't even going out! Alicia Spinnet, another former Gryffindor schoolmate and team mate, Katie was steadfastly seeing some bloke named Aaron Gomez, a Spanish wizard currently residing in England and worked at Gringotts. Oliver and Katie are best friends—they knew that for sure, but them as husband and wife?

Harry turned a bewildered look at George and asked, "Did we just hear what I think we just heard?"

George tore his gaze from Oliver and Katie who were shooting daggers with their glares at each other and answered his friend and co-worker's question, "I think we just did, Harry. I think we just did," he nodded.

"Oi," he looked shocked, his green eyes still wide as he returned and looked back at Oliver and Katie who were back to arguing. "I thought so," he added.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**PhoenixRae's Notes:** well, it took me a while to post the next chapter up, but it's here. thank you to all those who reviewed so far. hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Miranda@lotr.com:** I like Oliver & Katie ships too, and I'm doing my best to get the next chapter written up then typed up :::smiles:::

**princess310889:** thanks for liking the fic so far :::smiles:::

**kuro tsubasa:** yeah, that's what I aimed for--Oliver & Katie's story will pick up _after_ Christmas...but the prologue happened some time during Christmas

**omelette du fromage:** hehehe, well, we gotta love Oliver Wood :::wink::: this is actually the very first time I'm gonna be writing a fic that has Oliver in it (and he has a very MAJOR part in here as well *lol*)

**lilikins:** yeah, I rarely come across an Oliver & Katie story (and I have to agree with you that Sean Biggerstaff _is_ hot!!!). now to answer your question(s) 1.) he knows it was Katie because he knew her scent--remember there was a reference in the prologue about her scent lingering in the air (or something like that)? he smelled it and knew it was Katie's. 2.) you're right in thinking the girl Percy's going out with is Twyla (",)

**Laverne de Montmorency:** I decided to give her the nickname "Kitty" because "Kates" has been used one too many times (I think) and...well, it's more cuter that way. I mean, it shows just how close they are if Katie allows Ollie to call her by that nickname

**hasapi:** yes, they got hitched. and no, she won't be pregnant after their one-night-stand sort of thing...but maybe in later chapters she will be (",)

**Nicole:** thanks for reviewing 

**Ishizu-Sango-Halliwell:** I'll mention some of the characters from _Defense_ here and some of the characters from _Defense_ will make an appearance here as well (like Harry, George, and Percy for example). but I'll concentrate more and getting Oliver & Katie to get together...so from the looks of the events of this chapter, seems like Oliver & Katie will have that "talk" sooner than they thought

**syders:** yeah, it does take place at the same time as _Defense Against You_

**Ella Clark:** I am trying to post the next chapter as fast as I can, but with a few other stories to work on it's lagging behind

**amy:** hmm...well, not this early in the fic she won't because if she gets pregnant then _that_ will be too clichéd

**scarletwoman:** well I'm glad this fic caught your interest (",)


End file.
